It All Started with a Movie
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: Alvin and Brittany get into another argument, but one settles it all later.


**A/N: Don't mind me, just making a new story here.**

***Sighs*, I just adore writing Alvin Brittany romance. Soon I'll make a Simon and Jeanette one too! **

**This is also cartoon!**

**i do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

* * *

The chipettes and chipmunks had just left school, and were on their way home. Of course, Alvin and Brittany were arguing, as Simon and Jeanette ignored them, while Theodore and Eleanor covered their eyes.

"Alvin, don't be ridiculous! Fashion is _way_ more better than sports." Brittany stated, fluffing her hair.

"No way! Sports is better, and the awesomer thing in the world!" Alvin argued.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Awesomer is not a real word Alvin. You would say, 'Sports is better, and the awesome—"

"Not now Simon!" Alvin and Brittany yelled in unison. They then went back to their argument.

"It's amazing how they can find the simplest thing to argue about." Simon said, with Jeanette nodding in agreement.

"They really need t–to stop." Jeanette responded.

"At least I know fashion! Unlike you, with your stupid red cap!" Brittany yelled. Alvin widened his eyes, and growled at her.

"Stupid?! You think this, is _stupid?!_ Why, I'll show you stupid!" Alvin went, and lunged at her, but was held back by Theodore, and Simon.

"Let me go!" Alvin shouted, making Brittany laugh.

"And by the way, your nails are gross!" Alvin laughed. Brittany stopped laughing, and glared at him.

"You just drew the line!" Brittany ran towards him, as Eleanor and Jeanette held her back.

"We'll see you tonight." Simon said. He and Theodore then walked off, while still dragging Alvin.

Jeanette nodded. "Okay, see you later." She and Eleanor left, while dragging a cranky Brittany. When they reached their adoptive mom's house doorway, Brittany yanked them off of her.

"How dare he call my nails gross!" Brittany angrily yelled, making Eleanor roll her eyes.

"What's the big deal?" She asked, making Brittany gasp.

"What's the big deal? It took me 2 hours for my nails to be perfect, and yet, he insults them!" The three entered the house, while Brittany slammed the door.

Back with the chipmunks, they had just arrived at their house.

"How dare she call my cap, stupid! If anyone is stupid, it's _her!"_ Alvin yelled.

"Then she must be wearing a red cap, and a red sweater, with an 'A' on it." Simon mumbled, making Alvin glare at him.

"I do not want to see her at all."

Theodore looked at Alvin. "But, you have to come to the movies with us! It won't be fun without you."

"Come on Alvin, just give it a rest." Simon agreed.

".. Fine, but I will not be sitting next to her tonight." Alvin stated, going in the house.

"Whatever you say.." Simon mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had just arrived at the girls house, and rang their door bell.

"Coming!" Eleanor called out. Her and Jeanette opened the door, and waved at them.

"We're gonna have to wait a minute, Brittany's still working on her hair." Jeanette said, gesturing them to come in.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Of course she is."

"And, what's that suppose to mean?" He heard a voice say. He looked up, and saw Brittany coming down the stairs.

"What took you so long?"

"It takes time for perfection." Brittany said, twirling her hair.

"Then you must still be working on it." Alvin snickered, making her glare at him.

Brittany scoffed. "Let's just go." The 6 left the house, and walked their way to the movies. As they were walking, Brittany glanced at Alvin, a few times, and when they looked at each other, they quickly looked away.

"They seriously need to grow up." Simon stated. Jeanette giggled, while he blushed. When they reached the movies, they stopped.

"What movie should we see?" Theodore asked.

"The love Letter/Galaxy wars 3." Brittany and Alvin said in unison. They paused, and glared at each other.

"We are going to see the Love Letter." Brittany argued.

"No, we are going to see Galaxy wars 3!" Alvin argued back.

"No! We—"

"I can't take it anymore!" Eleanor yelled, making everyone look at her.

"We are going to see something we _all_ want to watch. Stop arguing you two! Let us have a decision for once!" Eleanor snapped, making Brittany and Alvin flinch.

"Fine." The two mumbled. Eleanor rolled her eyes, and looked at the others.

"What do you guys want to see?" She asked, calming down.

"We could see 'The Wanted'?" Theodore suggested (Not a real movie... i think. I just put random title names lol). Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor nodded.

"Do you guys want to watch that movie?" Jeanette asked Brittany, and Alvin.

"Sure/Whatever." The two muttered. They all then went in, got their tickets, and went in the theater room. They all sat next to their counterpart. Alvin crossed his arms, with Brittany doing the same.

Throughout the movie, the two _actually_ didn't smack each other's faces off. Alvin sometimes did funny faces, making Brittany giggle. Before you know it, the film was over. When the movie ended, the 6 came out, smiling.

"That was a great movie, what did you guys think?" Simon asked.

Jeanette made a smile. "I liked it, what about you Ellie?"

"I liked it." Eleanor smiled.

"Me too!" Theodore smiled back.

"That... was an okay movie." Brittany spoke, making a small smile.

"Yeah, it was. But I could've done better kissing than that guy in the movie." Alvin stated, making Brittany get her competitive side back.

"No way, I can do better kissing than him!" Brittany argued. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore looked at each other, and slowly walked away.

"Nuh uh! I can do it better!"

Brittany eyed him. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'll prove it too you!" Alvin yelled, making Brittany angrier.

"No, I'll prove it, to you!" Alvin grabbed Brittany, and pulled her into kiss on the lips. Brittany's angry face, turned softer, and eventually, returned the kiss. About a few minutes later, they released.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, then blushed.

".. C–Come on guys lets—" Brittany turned, and saw they weren't there anymore. It then was silent. Soon, Alvin looked at Brittany, and broke the silence.

"Wanna kiss again?"

* * *

Simon and Theodore were in their beds. Simon was reading a book, while Theodore was eating a bag of chips. Suddenly, they heard the door open.

"Alvin? What happened to you?" Simon asked. Alvin glared at Simon. He had a slap mark on his cheek, and kiss marks everywhere on his face.

"... It's complicated.."

* * *

**that ending though XD **

**lol, please favorite, follow, and most of all...**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye :)**


End file.
